


Wounds of A Modest Sort

by Lywinis



Series: The Care and Keeping of Detective Inspector Jack Robinson [4]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jack being Jack, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, stitching of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: A stitch in time saves Jack from bleeding...too much. Doctor Macmillan always provides.





	Wounds of A Modest Sort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamibanani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamibanani/gifts).

> kamidoodles asked:
> 
> Jack Prompt: “Don’t you dare die on me!” (GIVE ME THE ANGST)

Mac was always solicitous about seeing to his many scrapes and bruises when he got caught up in nasty business in the line of duty. Solicitous in the fact that she never minded him rousing her out of bed at an ungodly hour to see to his injuries, anyway.

She tutted at him as she wrapped his shoulder, having stitched the through and through and doused it in antiseptic, while he doused himself in a glass of Mac’s fine whisky.

“You’re going to get yourself even more seriously hurt one of these days,” she chided him. “How did you manage this one, anyway?”

Jack took a heavy swallow of his drink as she fussed over him. “We’d chased a smuggler to the end of his rope. He felt as though he had no other choice.”

Mac made a noise of censure. “Cornered a rat?”

“A man,” Jack replied. “He had his wits about him, but fear makes fools of us all.”

“Well, do be more careful,” she said, her tone gruff. “We would miss you, if you were gone.”

“Is it me, or has your bedside manner improved, Doctor Macmillan?” He felt his lips lift as he said it, knowing it would needle her.

He could see her scowl at him in the mirror opposite the examination table. “Some of us would miss you, anyway.”

“Don’t be so quick to cry off,” he said. “It was either me or Miss Fisher who would have had to take the bullet.”

Truth, indeed. He’d pushed her out of the way himself, remembering the bite and fire of the impact. It had made his arm go numb.

“And of course you’d rather it was you,” she huffed. “The problem with men is that they’re constantly on about what they think women want, while being totally oblivious to what they actually do.”

Jack’s brows rose, but he didn’t comment. Mac was just as likely to go into a rant as she was to elaborate. Instead, he hummed in agreement and sipped at his whisky.

“There,” she said, finishing with the dressings. “That will need to be changed twice a day, and mind you keep it clean, Inspector.”

“Yes, Doctor,” he said. He knew better than to argue about care with Mac.

She nodded, satisfied. After a long moment, she spoke again. “I did mean that. The world would be a poorer place without you, Jack.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re the only one who thinks so,” he said. She frowned at him, pouring herself a finger of whisky after cleaning herself up.

“Phryne would miss you.” It wasn’t a question. Jack nodded, slowly.

“To be so high in Miss Fisher’s esteem,” he said. “Well, that is a gift.”

“To gifts well-deserved,” Mac said. He tapped her glass with his own, finishing his drink and setting it aside so he could pull his clean shirt on. Bullet wound or not, he still needed to be presentable in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I feel like Mac and Jack understand each other far better than we see in the series. I also feel like Mac is pretty sure he's gonna get his honorable head stove in at some point, but she keeps that to herself; the both of them (Phryne and Jack respectively) are already too reckless for her nerves as is.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
